


Uncle Rag

by QueenBecky



Series: Big MawMaw's Family [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: MawMaw's sick and Fonn really needs her Uncle Rag





	Uncle Rag

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!! This is a somewhat continuous on my last fic in a way, this focusing on Kraglin's niece and MawMaw. I do hope to add more to this particular story line, with the Guardians eventually getting to meet Tola Obfonteri, and MawMaw (or Bersa Obfonteri); though I will not lie there will not be a set update schedule for this since my work schedule tends to be quite hectic at times. Also thank you to everyone who commented on part one as well as left kudos, the email alerts always brought a small to my face. 
> 
> Also if anyone was wondering I picture Nichelle Nicholas when I think of MawMaw. I will also be borrowing races from other verses to use in this, as well as all the character names are most likely going to be from my days in the Hobbit fandom since they fit quiet nicely in with names like Kraglin, Yondu, and Gamora.

“Peter why is a small blue and purple child paging our ship?” Drax asked eyes narrowing as looked closely at the small screen in front of him. “Blue and purple child?” Peter asked quietly to himself before swearing and sitting up further in his seat. “Someone go find Kraglin, and Drax put her through.”

Groot took off down the hall as fast his little legs could take him as the scared face of a small half Luphomoid girl was projected onto the window in front of them. “Uncle Rag?” The girl asked scared biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. Gamora felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as she looked upon the girl, besides for a bit of white in her eyes and a lighter shade of blue and purple, the girl looked just like Nebula had before Thanos tore her apart.

Leaning forward in his seat, Peter said, “Fonn”, drawing the small girls attention. “Petey I need Uncle Rag, MawMaws sick. Mommas off planet and Bofer is at his Daddy’s.” Fonn pleaded biting her lip, cuddling a rag doll close.

“Quill, what the hell did ya need me…” Kraglin began, whipping his hands off on a dirty rag, stopping in his tracks as he looked up at his niece’s face on the screen. “UNCLE RAG!” Fonn screamed as she spotted her Uncle now having joined the group. “Fonn, buggie, whats wrong?” Kraglin asked hurrying towards the screen as if he would be able to reach through the screen to comfort the small girl.

“MawMaw started coughin’ real bad, than she started waving around, and…and..and she fell!” Fonn explained burying her face in her doll for a moment before continuing, “Now she won’t move no matter how much I ask her, it’s like she sleeping. And Bofer is at his Daddy’s and Momma’s off planet, and Uncle Rags come quick I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry buggie, I’mma be there before ya know it.” Kraglin promised, Fonn nodding before the call ended. “It’ll take us 15 jumps to get to Knowhere.” Peter said from his screen inputting the course to the ship before Kraglin could say anything. Tight lipped and white in the face,  Kraglin nodded before throwing himself into a seat, his hands ringing the rag tightly out of worry for his niece, and how scared he was for MawMaw. She wasn’t exactly young when Kraglin had been a boy, and now she was nicely passed the hundred marker.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken them an hour and half to arrive outside of Knowhere, and an almost a half hour after that to arrive at Tola’s apartments above her brothel. Kraglin practically broke down the door in his attempt to get it open. The door swinging wide and bouncing off the wall behind it, as he stumbled in yelling, “FONN!!”; and just as he had both feet over the threshold he found himself with an armful of quivering six year old. Peter with Gamora sneaked around them further into the apartment where they found MawMaw face down on the living room floor.  Her breathing shallow, and sounding if it was mostly liquid and not air.

“Drax, Rocket, go downstairs and tell one of them that MawMaw needs help. Quick!” Peter ordered, he himself quite scared as Gamora slowly rolled the dark skinned woman over onto her front. Had she always looked so small and old? He wondered reaching out a hand to delicately push a grey strand of hair from her face.

“Shh, shh, Buggie, Im here. I got ya.” Kraglin whispered running a smoothing hand over the Fonn’s bald head. He bounced the child lightly before settling themselves into an arm chair overlooking where Peter and Gamora were kneeling down next to MawMaw. They all stayed in their positions for a moment, Kraglin whispering words of comfort into Fonn’s ear, before a loud piercing siren emerged outside of the brothel. “Finally.” Peter whispered, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Not even a minute later three medics burst through the open door with Drax and Rocket behind them. “Move.” One of them ordered as Peter and Gamora jumped out of the way. The medics quickly got to work, all three swearing in different tongues as they worked. “We have to get her to the clinic.” They announced before carefully loading MawMaw onto a stretcher before rushing her to their vehicle below.

“Kraglin take Fonn and head over, we’ll lock up here, and I’ll alert Tola.” Peter said placing a hand on the older man’s shoulder, noticing how badly Kraglin was shaking. All Kraglin could do was nod before standing quickly with Fonn still clutched as tightly to him as he was to her. “Come on Buggie, lets go find our MawMaw.” He said grabbing the girl’s jacket hanging next to the door before heading out towards the clinic.


End file.
